


Lemon Tart

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One guess as to who’s the tart. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 7, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 18, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 778  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for Silvertales. Pairing: Bruce/Dick. Prompt: Saucy. :)

Sparkling.

Sassy.

Sexy.

Salacious.

Saucy.

All words describing Dick Grayson.

All reasons why he drove Bruce crazy.

& & & & & &

Bruce sighed. When the words ‘sex-on-a-stick’ had been invented, Dick was who had been in the inventor’s mind. Dick walked around with a grace and shimmer that made every move a bedroom invitation. His smiles were either sweetly sunny or so sinfully sly that Bruce wanted to spank him.

Today he was being saucy, mischief sparkling in blue eyes. Once a pixie, now he was a nymph, ass wiggling slightly as he passed Bruce in the living room to sit on the couch.

If Alfred had allowed it, Dick probably would have walked around naked. Bruce rattled his newspaper as he tried to read, comfortably ensconced in his favorite chair.

It didn’t help that his young partner was wearing a yellow T-shirt a size too small, nipples prominent through the thin cotton. Cut-offs hugged his curves.

_Why not just wear the green panties and have done with it?_

Dick stretched out on the couch, one knee bent, quietly reading a book while a small smile played around his lips.

Bruce studiously concentrated on his paper.

“Would you care for a snack, gentlemen?”

Bruce looked up at the butler. “Yes, thank you, Alfred. That would be fine.”

“Definitely second that, Alfred!”

Bruce looked over at Dick, whose leg was down. He was sitting like a proper gentleman despite his slutty clothes. He smirked as Alfred left the room.

Bruce put the paper up in front of his face again.

& & & & & &

Impertinent.

Insouciant.

Incorrigible.

Invigorating.

Impossible.

& & & & & &

Bruce kept his emotions tightly under control, trying to keep his body under the same leash.

He finished reading the article on the planned improvements to Gotham Park, making a note to suggest building a greenhouse on-site.

He started reading about the Gotham Historical Society’s planned forum on the Underground Railroad in the city. They had contacted him about his family’s involvement.

Alfred returned with two plates of lemon cake and two glasses of lemonade.

“Mmm, this hits the spot, Alfred,” Dick said happily.

“Excellent, Master Dick.”

_Why aren’t you admonishing Dick for his skimpy attire, Alfred?_

Dick’s smile was warm as he accepted his plate and glass from Alfred. He caught Bruce looking at him and his smile grew sly.

_Really, this sauciness has to stop!_

He took the plate from Alfred, the butler setting his glass on a coaster on the small table next to his chair.

Dick was already eating his cake, delighting in each bite of lemony goodness. He licked the frosting off his fork.

He began eating, savoring the flavor, trying to ignore the soft noises of satisfaction coming from the couch.

_Does **every** meal and snack have to become an orgy?!_

“Mmm.” A clink of silver on china. “Alfred is the best baker ever, not to mention his cooking skills.”

Bruce grunted an assent.

“This cake is so light and airy. It’s like the dancer of cakes. And this frosting! So sweet and creamy…”

The newspaper rattled again.

Dick picked up his glass and drank, Bruce quickly taking a drink. Tart goodness slid down his throat.

“So delicious.” The expression on Dick’s face was pure bliss.

“I suppose you like this.”

“What?”

“Eating dessert before dinner.”

“Of course!” Dick swung his leg back-and-forth, his face wearing a saucy grin. “Life’s too short. Eat dessert first!” He took another bite of cake, licking the frosting off his upper lip.

Bruce threw the newspaper onto the floor. Dick was not shocked or surprised. He finished his cake and watched Bruce.

& & & & & &

Diverting.

Distracting.

Daring.

Delectable.

Dick.

& & & & & &

“Upstairs. _Now!”_

Dick grinned. He set aside his plate, finished his lemonade, and rose gracefully from the couch.

If he fell down the stairs, he’d probably do it gracefully.

Dick’s leg brushed his as he still sat in his chair. He got a good view.

_Ah, the most glorious butt in this world or any other._

Dick looked back over his shoulder.

“Looks like you’re going to have your cake and eat it, too.”

Dick winked and laughed as he headed up the grand staircase.

Bruce rose from his chair, heart racing, watching his lover sashay up the stairs. He took a long draught from his lemonade glass and set it down.

_Definitely saucy._

And what did you do with saucy brats?

You spanked them, of course!

Bruce followed his sassy lover up the staircase, a predatory look of anticipation on his face as silvery laughter drifted down.


End file.
